


5 times Peter tries to push Tony away

by PinkEasterEggs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5 and 1 things, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anti Smoking, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), House Party, Hurt Peter Parker, I did it again, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sick Peter Parker, Smoking, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkEasterEggs/pseuds/PinkEasterEggs
Summary: And the one time Tony doesn't let him





	5 times Peter tries to push Tony away

**Author's Note:**

> Slight Endgame Spoilers below:
> 
> Omg that FFH trailer KILLED ME!!!! Can we all appreciate Happy H for being the best bud to Tony and looking after both his kids after Tony's gone??!?! Like Happy is just out here giving Morgan cheeseburgers and helping Peter out because Tony can't.
> 
> And Peter in Tony's sunglasses uwu i died and was brought back

i.

Peter wasn’t sure when he made the conscious decision to push Tony away. One day he was crying on the man’s shoulder, May’s funeral still a fresh wound, and then the next day he just started to distance himself.

Of course Tony never stopped trying to engage Peter in conversation or invite him down to the lab but there was only so much one could do when talking to the equivalent of a brick wall.

It started with silence, just a few shrugs and mumbles when Tony asked Peter a question. But as Peter looked around the room where tons of his peers were currently crashing his place of living, laughing loudly and partying in Iron Man’s penthouse, he wondered if he’d now crossed over into teenage rebellion.

“This is so cool Peter!” Ned yelled over the loud music, the entire floor thumping with the hottest songs as teenagers screamed the lyrics. 

Peter smiled at his friend, his eyes glued to his watch. It was currently 8:09pm and according to FRIDAY, Tony was due to land home at 8:30pm tonight. He’d been gone for a day and a half on some SI buisness with Peter conveniently planning his party for when the man returned.

“Relax dork,” MJ rolled her eyes as she walked over to where Peter was standing tense by the table with drink on it. FRIDAY had locked Tony’s liquor cabinet, meaning everything laid out was non-alcoholic. Peter guessed a few of his classmates might’ve snuck some in though judging by the carefree way they were dancing around his living room. Flash looked particularly out of it as he jumped up onto the expensive sofas, head banging to the music.

“Yeah Peter!” Ned laughed, pulling his friend towards the sea of dancing teenagers. “Live a little!”

Peter glanced at his watch again, noting he still had about 20 minutes until Tony came back, probably yelling and sending him packing. He may as well enjoy himself.

The 20 minutes passed quicker than he would’ve liked, the pop classic of Party in the USA being shut off halfway through the chorus; everyone pausing in throwing their hands in the air to see Tony Stark, red faced and angry, standing by the elevator. He took a quick look around his home and the mass amounts of underage teenagers partying on his floor, eyes narrowed under his sunglasses. 

Everyone waited with bated breath, wondering what Iron Man would do. Ned’s hand on Peter’s sleeve tightened, a look of fear on his face. Peter just bit his lip, wondering if Tony would kick him out before or after the guests leave.

“All of you,” Tony’s voice is low and slightly terrifying to the trespassing teens. “Get out— now!”

Tony stepped out of the way as a hoard of Peter’s peers stumbled towards the elevator and stairs, tripping over their feet and not hesitating for a moment to do as Tony Stark said. The mess left behind looked like a stampede had run around in the penthouse, cups having been left on the side, muddy footprints on furniture and the kitchen completely upturned.

Peter headed to the elevator at the back of the group, biting his lip and wondering if just leaving would be an easier goodbye.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Tony growled, hand whipping out to grab Peter’s arm, stopping him from leaving.

“Y-you said get out,” Peter swallowed hard as the last of his classmates cleared away, the elevator doors closing. 

“Not you,” Tony rolled his eyes, letting go of Peter’s arm. “You’re grounded kid, so you better get used to these 4 walls.”

Peter opened his mouth but closed it, mind whirring. Well, that backfired.

“Go to your room Peter,” Tony sighed, rubbing his forehead. “You can clean this mess up tomorrow.”

As Peter walked away, he faintly heard Tony ask his AI what on earth he did to deserve such teenage angst. FRIDAY’s response floated into his ears just before he closed his bedroom door.

“You were no poster child yourself, Boss.”

 

ii.

Peter knew Tony hated smoking. He hated it with a passion and Peter didn’t have enough fingers to count how many times he’d heard Tony tirade about the dangers of smoking. He made a comment each time Nick Fury lit up a cigarette whenever he came over to deliver the 411 on certain situations, he rolled his eyes at adverts warning against smoking, stating they never gave enough facts to put people off; he scrunched his nose up each time he passed someone smoking on the street and he always drove the health risks home into Peter’s mind.

Which was why Peter brought a lighter from a store across from where his school was. He didn’t know anyone over the age of 21 who would buy him actual cigarettes so he hoped the lighter would do the trick.

He brought several more the next day and hid them in several places around his room and in his clothes. He made sure to put one on his bedside table, another in his coat pocket, two in his sock draw and a final one in his school bag.

Of course he had no intention to actually smoke but he hoped having multiple lighters around would convey that idea. 

Tony found the one in his coat pocket first. Peter had told the man he’d brought some chocolate from the store but he’d left it in his coat, resulting in Tony digging through the pockets. 

Peter was sure he’d found it but Tony never said anything (although he did give him a long look as he munched on the chocolate bar).

The one in his bag was found next. Peter had left a form Tony needed to sign somewhere in it so he let his guardian go through his bag to find it. Tony just pulled out the paper, signed it, and put it back.

The two lighters in his sock draw disappeared after 4 days of placing them there. Peter was rifling through for some plain socks, already running late for school, when he realised that they were missing. So was the one on his bedside table.

Peter upturned his bag and checked his coat pockets . . . both of them were missing too.

He’d just sighed, ignoring Tony’s “have a great day, kid!” as he’d left for school. When he got back home however, he found Tony sitting at the table, reading over a pad with several anti-smoking pamphlets laid out around him.

“What’s this?” Peter frowned, putting his bag down as he picked up one of the pamphlets.

“Charity ball at SI next month,” Tony looked up from the pad with a slightly knowing look. “I’m picking the charity to sponsor.”

“And that is?” Peter guessed he already knew.

Tony put the pad down, leaning back in his chair. “Cancer research; namely the Lung Cancer department. I want to spread the awareness you know.”

Peter groaned as he stalked off to his room. The charity ball a month later, was just as dull and tedious to Peter as he was sure any punishment should be. He ignored all of Tony’s pointed looks that night.

He didn’t buy anymore lighters after that.

 

iii.

It was nearing 3am when Peter snuck into Tony’s lab. For the first time in ages, Tony had gone to bed at a reasonable time, meaning Peter had free rein of the night. 

He tiptoed away from his room, typing in Tony’s password to the lab with bated breath. The lights came on automatically as he stepped in, admiring the display of Iron Man armour decorated around and the unfinished weapons placed on the side. 

Peter knew FRIDAY would’ve sent an alert to Tony the second he stepped foot in the lab so he wasted no time in crossing the room and grabbing one of the Iron Man gauntlets. He pulled his hand through it, smirking as it fired up. 

And maybe this was stepping the teenage rebellion up a notch. Maybe it was completely stupid and not very well thought out considering it was 3 in the morning and Peter had decided to make another play at pushing Tony away. He wondered if where a party and smoking failed, would blowing up one of the Iron Man gauntlets be the final straw.

Tony was just pulling open the lab door, a look of confusion and panic on his face as Peter aimed the gauntlet up at the wall and fired. The blast that came out of his hand tore a small hole in the wall, the smell of smoke filing Peter’s nose as he was pushed backwards. He hadn’t expected it to be so powerful, his feet being unable to ground him as his body flew backwards into the wall behind him.

His head hit the wall with a large smack, his vision blurring. Peter made out Tony’s yell and body rushing over to him before hands were on his face and brushing hair out of his face.

“eter? Kid— are you okay? What the hell were you thinking?! Peter, can you hear me? God kid, blink once if you understand what i’m saying.”

Peter blinked once.

“Thank God,” Tony sighed, helping Peter to stand up, a hand on his shoulder as the other snaked around his waist to support the teen.

“Ow,” Peter mumbled, his head pounding but otherwise feeling fine.

“Yeah ow,” Tony sounded angry now. “What the hell are you doing up at 3am— and why are you in my lab.” Peter just shrugs, waiting on the inevitable moment Tony kicked him out. 

The man just sighed, pushing Peter’s head forward to inspect the back of his skull for injuries. “Come on kiddo let’s get you down to medical to check for a concussion. FRIDAY is Cho up?”

“No Boss, it is 3 in the morning.”

“Well then let’s get her up,” Tony sighed, helping Peter walk out of the lab, leaving the smoking hole in the wall opposite behind.

“You’re lucky your her favourite kid,” Tony mumbled to Peter as they hobbled to Helen Cho’s medical lab.

Peter frowned, wondering why Tony hadn’t sent him packing yet. He was too afraid to ask.

 

iv.

Sneaking in and out of the penthouse proved to be the easiest thing Peter could do. He’d gotten used to doing it at May’s but he’d suspected billionaire genius Tony Stark would’ve been prepared for times when Peter pushed his window up and just crawled down to the streets below.

He hadn’t been.

The concert Peter had snuck out to see had been amazing. Honestly, he had no idea who the band was he’d just liked the idea of going out late to see them. They’d been playing in some random park with cheap tickets so Peter hadn’t thought too much of it.

It was past 12 as he crawled through his bedroom window into the darkness he’d left it in. His door was closed and bed perfectly made as he dropped down from the ceiling onto the mattress. The second his head hit the pillow, the lights switched on to reveal Tony Stark standing by his door, hands on the light switch and frown on his face.

“I’m so glad you could drop in Peter,” his tone was dry.

Maybe Peter had snuck out in the hopes of being caught.

“Uhh—“

“Do you know how worried i was?” Tony continued, face red from anger. “I had to hack your phone tracker to find out where you were just so i wouldn’t send a million Iron Man suits out to try and find you!”

Peter swallowed, “sorry?”

“Yeah you should be sorry— what the hell are you sneaking out for? A concert? It’s a school night Peter!”

“I like the band,” Peter lied.

“Bullshit.” Tony spat. “You did this to purposely piss me off, i know it.”

Peter sat there and waited. He waited for the final ‘get out’ but it never came. Tony ranted for another ten minutes about the dangers of sneaking out (to which Peter thought didn’t apply to him considering he was a literal superhero) before switching off the lights with a “night kid, just so you know: you’re grounded.”

Peter sighed into the darkness. What was it going to take to finally push Tony over the edge?

 

v.

It was no secret that Tony hated anything to do with illness. Each time Pepper came down with something, he’d rudely ask her to wear a surgical mask or simply avoid her in general. He hated germs and he hated sick. Peter had asked him once, why, back before May had passed away. Tony had shrugged, saying he didn’t like the responsibility caring for someone in the ‘dirty’ aspect of looking after them. He’d said it was icky.

Peter heaved in the bathroom, his fingers sliding back into his throat further and further as he gagged harder. He wasn’t trying to inflict the sickness on him for any other reason than he hoped it would turn Tony away. He hoped the man would see him all sweaty and covered in puke and just bolt.

If he didn’t like Pepper’s cold then he wouldn’t like Peter’s (fake) stomach bug.

He gagged harder, puke spilling out his mouth and into the toilet bowl. He retched a few more times, stomach convulsing as tears rolled down his eyes.

As if on cue, Tony knocked on the door. “Peter, you okay in there?”

Peter groaned, cheek pressed to the toilet with a wave of tiredness washing over him. Tony cracked the door open slightly, taking in Peter’s sweaty complexion and tears. He eyed the puke in the toilet with disgust. Peter watched as panic swept the man’s face, frowning when Tony pushed it all away and entered the bathroom anyway.

“You sick buddy?” Tony crouched down in front of him, hand swiping Peter’s sweaty curls away. Peter groaned. Tony rubbed his hand over Peter’s back in comforting circles. “You feel like you’ll be sick again?”

Peter groaned a no, his eyelids feeling very heavy.

“Come on kid,” Tony helped lift him to his feet, flushing the toilet and walking Peter back to his bed. He laid Peter down, wrapping the duvet over his body and sitting beside the teenage on top of the covers. Peter felt his eyelids begin to fall shut just as Tony’s hand retreated from his hair. 

Was this it? Was Tony finally leaving him? Peter felt a small part of himself wish no.

But Tony returned a few seconds later with a cool wash cloth, dabbing at Peter’s face and speaking in calm tones.

“Shh, sleep now kid. I’m here, i’m staying.”

Despite himself, Peter let himself succumb to sleep, Tony’s presence comforting him.

 

+1

His bags were all packed, his clothes thrown into a small suitcase and his backpacked weighed down with school things and framed pictures of May and Tony. A heavy weight settled over Peter’s heart as he grabbed his things and headed for the door. He didn’t want to go but he knew he had to. 

At this point, Tony had made it clear there was no limit Peter could cross to get him kicked out. From a party to pretending to be sick, Tony hadn’t left. So Peter had to be the one to make the move.

“What’s the bags for Peter?” Tony snuck up on him, arms crossed and face devoid of emotion as Peter froze. He was facing the elevator, only a few steps away from being out of Tony’s life forever. Slowly, the teen turned around with a sad expression.

“I think you know,” Peter mumbled, voice husky. He didn’t want to cry, if he did then Tony might not let him leave. And he had to— he had to go.

“Really? Because it looks like you’re running away but that can’t be what’s happening here. Right?”

Peter tries to swallow his emotions. “I have to go . . .”

“What’s going on kid?” Tony frowns, stepping closer. “You’ve been distant lately, pushing me away. You’re acting out— intentionally. This isn’t you Pete; i get life has been tough recently but i’m here for you, i don’t want you to push me away.”

Peter shook his head, blinking the tears away. “You have to let me go.”

“Not an option,” Tony stepped closer until he was in front of Peter.

“Please, let me go,” tears leaked out Peter’s eyes.

“Kid,” Tony sighed, pressing a hand on Peter’s shoulder. The physical contact was all Peter needed to surge forward and wrap his arms around Tony’s waist, pressing his face into the nook of his neck.

“P-please.”

“Tell me what’s up kid, what’s been bothering you?”

Peter debated not to say before the words left his mouth anyway. “I can’t lose you too.”

“What?”

Peter sobbed, voice almost intelligible as he spoke. “I can’t lose you too— i’m a curse! Everyone i love dies and i can’t lose you too Tony; please let me go so you don’t get hurt.”

Tony arms wrap around him tighter, hand in Peter’s hair as his head ducks down to whisper in Peter’s ear. “You are not a curse, kid. You’re just a good kid whose been completely screwed over by life. I swear to you, i’m not going anywhere. Nothing you or life can do will make me leave you— screw whatever curse you think you have.”

They stay like that for a while, Peter soaking in Tony’s reassurances, the pain he’d been feeling for a while finally gone.

It feels like years when Peter pulls away, Tony wiping away the last of his tears. “I was never going to let you leave,” Tony whispers sincerely, looking Peter in the eye.

Peter smiles slightly, finally feeling a shred of happiness he’d felt void of in the weeks of thinking he was going to curse Tony with his love.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment ur love :)
> 
> this was needed to cure my depression i saw endgame again today and i sobbed harder than last time


End file.
